Bambietta's Stupendous Adventure: Redone
by Drudge Simpleton
Summary: Beaten and crushed, awaiting death to come. Regrets are formed, bonds were shattered. In a single fight Bambietta lost more than just her dignity. Can a redemption be her saving grace, or will her untimely failure come running back for her past mistakes? A Redone version of my previous "Bambietta Stupendous Adventure." A much more serious take in the story, still has humor though.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor do I own Akame ga Kiru

* * *

Chapter 1: Greed Overcomes All

* * *

Greed. The word greed sounds dirty.

The selfish desires for something, usually being that of wealth or power. In most cases wealth and power would end up in the same category when greed is involved. Some say it's the root of all evil and unhappiness. And to be completely and utterly honest greed truly is worst. Look at what greed has done to the amounts of lives, the number practically stacks up as the day goes by. It has changed them to power-hungry monsters.

Selfish pigs in human clothing only wanting want'll benefit them. Every human being are the damn same. Many thoughts of greed can flow through the minds of the these cold-hearted fools when a golden opportunity arises: How can this help me? How much will this be worth? This man's death will surely assist me in achieving my goals.

Oh and the opportunity shall always arrive to the needy. Perhaps "needy" is the correct term to use when describing the swines blinded by wealth and power. Demand, now that's an appropriate word for the bastards. They'd would do whatever means necessary to get what they want, literally anything. By force, bribery, murder, threats, blackmail, and so forth. A bunch of uncaring cows, they're all terrible.

'But who am I to judge?' A dying girl thought depressingly.

Badly wounded and charred up the girl could only stare blankly at the once clear sky, but is now covered by the smoke and ashes thanks to the girl and another opponent she fought and ultimately loss. Her appearance was probably attractive at one point, however thanks to the confrontation against the Soul Reaper doggy her good looks are all but tarnished now. There the young girl lies on the debris of buildings rubble below her, repressing all the wrongs with the situations she's in.

The girl's white uniform was tattered and slightly opened in certain spots, her skirt and collar were exposed, showing off a bit of skin. Her messy brown hair were spread around the debris of rubble. Bambietta Basterbine, Quincy and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter lettered "E" - "The Explode," defeated.

"Damn it... How could I lose to a soul reaper?" The charred up girl spoke, still keeping her eyes directly towards the ash-filled sky.

If the doggy hadn't seek out the Quincy then none of this would have happened. She would still be filled with excitement on who's going to die next by her powers. The damn animal pulled out the "overpowered card" out of nowhere. The Quincy liked to think that her powers are incredibly destructive and a hundred percent unfair when put up against whenever poor sap. That doesn't mean her Quincy powers are as "cheap" as the Soul Reaper captain, Sajin Komamura. The insubordinate mutt and the blonde schmuck had the nerve... Th-the audacity to approach her and demand another fight. At first the sternritter just thought this fight as another chance to unwind and beat the ever love of animal abuse to the Soul Reaper.

Boy was she incorrect on that! The blonde captain wasn't much of a threat when the battle started. Using her Vollständig she attacks Shinji with an decently sized explosion. The reverse-wielding weirdo went down easily. It's the man-wolf that began her worrying. He used his Bankai on her and guess what? The armored giant can apparently heal itself, wonderful. Still not wavering from the annoying foe sent a barrage of attacks at Komamura's Bankai only to fail.

She gave up on attacking the Bankai and instead focused on the user, if the wielder falls then so will the armored giant, right? The logic of this idea was simple and perfectly acceptable. Bambietta created an explosion on the doggy's chest just to find, to her utter shock, zero damages made. And the hell is with the hole where his heart is supposed to be? Shouldn't Hollows have that not a Soul Reaper?

The mongrel explains in great detail about his Humanization Technique, immortal while staying as a human. Bullshit! What kind of twisted messed up technique is that, huh?! For just a moment the Sternritter compared the Humanization Technique to a terrible excuse of bad manga plot. She wasn't much of a fan of manga, but the Quincy did know a thing or two about garbage plot in a story. Komamure hits Bambietta using his Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe sending her explosions back into her body, badly wounding her and caused the Quincy to fall into the debris of buildings.

Now here she lies again on the uncomfortable rubble like a beaten up doll thrown away by it's spoiled bratty master.

"How could I be... The first to lose out of the five of us?" Bambietta asked herself in pure misery.

Life isn't fair as shown from the battle the Quincy had between the washed-out loser and the tail-wagger. Shinji didn't stand much of a chance, so he knew how it's like to be defeated by someone better then you in every way possible, including being a man. The doggy used his strength to return the pain and embarrassment she delivered to the blonde nobody. She now knew how it's like to feel like a Shinji, disappointment and frustration. Bambietta's a little surprised the weakling didn't off himself yet.

"This is unacceptable. This is completely unacceptable!" The charred girl raised her voice trying to amp up her point. All of this is unacceptable, so why must this happen? Why dammit?

How can she ever face her comrades with one of her proud smiles knowing that she was the first to fall? The Quincy likes to think that she became a "hotshot" in the Wandenreich. A bad ass not to be provoke with, the sort of girl to install fear into the measly soldiers. The Sternritter just hopes that no one will discover her in this state.

Four shadows hovered above Bambietta. "Poor Bambi..." a voice spoke out a little too cheerily.

Bambietta glanced at the encircling figures. She quickly discovered that the four surrounding her were he comrades. The one's she was just praying not to see in this state of injury. Goddamn it all, today's just isn't her day.

One of them has long green hair flowing down across her backside and a revealing white uniform that shows off her bountiful chest, frowning at the beaten mess that is Bambietta. Another, wearing a similar dressed uniform, without the added features of showing off skin, and pink hair simply gave a somewhat surprise expression with her hand gently touching her chin. The smallest of the group appear to be a petite young girl with chin-length blonde hair. She faced the opposite direction, not caring the damage that was done on one of their comrades, enjoying a tasty treat of the gods - a ice pop. The last of the crowd is a girl with black hair extending to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae.

Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Liltotto Lamperd, and Giselle Gewelle surrounded the now beaten Sternritter.

'At least... I can rest well knowing they'll bring me back.' Bambietta thought, trying to hide her discomfort in failing in front of everyone. While it's all fine and dandy that she'll live and not die like a random casualty of war, the Quincy is partly angered by the fact that her closet group of friends found her in this predicament. Ehh. Whatever, Bambietta will laugh it off later once she's safe.

"We'll take care of you..." Giselle began with her cheerful tone. While she should be feel nothing but relief, she instead felt a rapidly growing fear of the outcome. One does not feel safe whenever Giselle is involved, period. "Things aren't as lively... when you're not around us, right guys?" Sternritter Z questioned, not bearing any eye contact with the surrounding friends, focusing solely on Bambietta.

Oh god! Oh god! Wh-what the hell? This is isn't funny! What kind of sick twisted joke is Giselle playing at?! She wouldn't actually do what Bambietta thinking about, right? I mean they're friends, the best of friends even. To some their little group is simply a group of stuck up bitches, to others a bunch of sluts. Bambietta heard of the rumors that pass by and while some of them may be true to a extent not all of them are nearly as terrible.

For Yhwach's sake they're only female and human, kind of that is. Yes, Quincies are anything but of the average cut of humans, what with the superhuman abilities and godlike powers. And yeah, Äs Nödt is a freak that acts nothing like a normal human. Maybe a serial killer at best. B-b-but damn it they all still have what's important, heart and soul, nowhere near being pure though. So with that said the only female Sternritter group is to Bambietta's eyes a perfectly acceptable group of friends.

The five of them been through a lot of events together, but they overcame them. Especially Giselle, to the bomber Quincy Giselle while strange and unpredictable was a damn good friend! The two always had a special relationship, one that not many in the Wandenreich have. Bambietta isn't one for all the mushy crap, however Giselle is one of the few (and largest) acceptable reasons of showing any kind of soft side. The two of them were best friends, always watching out for each other's backs and never keeping secrets from the other (not that Bambietta is aware of). The Quinces even went down the intimate path, and while it didn't work because of Bambietta's wild sex drive they still held that 'unbreakable' friendship.

Imagine her surprise when she knew exactly what the Zombie Sternritter wanted to do to her ruined body. To understand this unyielding fear and misplaced trust. It was the worst feeling Bambietta has ever felt in ages. Somewhere in the back of her mind she always knew that her best friend would love nothing more but to control her body like a puppet on strings to do her every whim with no choice but to follow the puppet master. The weakness in falling to your most trusted person in the world hands, will relinquished, purpose vanished, is without a doubt one of Bambietta's greatest fears.

This isn't how she always picture her demise. If the girl were to die and choose how she wished to accept her death, it wouldn't be this. The thrill of combat excites the battle-hunger Quincy. Always fighting, always slaughtering without a care in the world! Now that's the life she's been dreaming about and to this day she's been living a okay life with her friends, the fear-in-dosed pleasure adventures, the free kill bonus afterwards, and finally this war. Her overbearing amount of kill streaks will make the most competitive of first person shooter Gamers envy her in awe.

She cannot accept for the life of her such a unfair death as to die to her best friend. To allow Giselle to use her powers on her will not only be degrading in Bambietta's respect but also a one way ticket to servitude. The sternritter knew she had to escape

With only the proof of her friends betrayal Bambietta gathered any remaining Reiastu that she can possibly can. The chances of pulling off a escape in her current condition were extremely slim, what with the low outputs of Reiastu she can use and piss-poor excuse of a mangled body. The chances of her surviving and escaping were around the zero point decimal area, yeah...

"Stop... Stop it. Don't... don't do this Gigi!" Coughing rather roughly Bambietta begged for life. She knew that Giselle isn't bothered at all by her pity begging. All the Explode Sternritter needs is a small distraction of time. Any few seconds will greatly help. Also, if there is any sort of a chance of Giselle of not zombifying the bomber Quincy now's the chance. Even if it's doubtful.

"Aww... Don't you worry, Bambi. You'll be fixed and upping in no time! And then we'll be together forever, right Bambi?" Giselle cooed, bending down to begin the process of her favorite power in the world.

Gritting her teeth released a broken sounding war cry and unleashed her gather Reiastu into a explosion just when Giselle was a inch away. The Explosion detonated the crushed remains of buildings and forced the four Quincies to back off using the well-known technique of every Quincy, Hirenkyaku.

Debris fell down on the ground as dust envelop the surrounding area. The four Sternritters stood on nearby buildings watching in awe at the destruction.

"Wasn't expecting that slut to pull off another explosion outta her ass. Dumb bitch wanted to fall and drop dead," Liltotto broke the silence.

"Lili, that isn't very nice to Bambi! I'm sure she was going through a tough time. Everyone has a hard day, right Mennie?" Giselle asked, glancing at her companion. In return Meninas gave a soft nod, keeping her eyes trained on the disappearing dust cloud. "See! Mennie agrees why can't you?"

"Maybe since not everyone is as one-track minded as you, nor are they as psychotic and that's saying something." The petite blonde bluntly expressed with narrowed eyed at the Zombie Sternritter.

"Who me? But I'm the bestest person in the world and I'm surely not one-track minded, Lili!" Giselle giggled cutely, covering her mouth with her hands and blinking her droopy eyes just as cutely to Lilitotto, zero affect.

'She deny the psychotic part,' Candice noticed, brushing back her hair. 'Why am I even surprised? Gigi is the type to do this kind of nonsense.'

'Is bestest even a word? Gonna have to check that later.' Liltotto thought, popping in another ice pop out of nowhere since her last one disappeared after Bambietta's stunt. Where does she even keep those things? Under her clothing, maybe.

Out of the dust came a staggering figure rushing with all it's might to make some decent. Meninas, being the one to give the unofficial duty of lookout, used a quick burst of Hirenkyaku to chase after the figure. The others notice the overpowered woman's disappearance, looked around confusingly until they found the mad speeding bullet that is Meninas charging right into another speedy but slower person. Without saying another word the Quincies followed suit.

Bambietta risked a glance back and saw, much to her misfortune and horror, Mennie hot on chase. Cursing silently Bambietta held out her twitching left arm, watching as a glow of Reiastu appeared. Not planning/thinking on the consequences of her actions Bambietta chugged her newly created Reishi Bomb at the unsuspecting Meninas.

To say Meninas was prepared for a rushed jump Reishi Bomb being hurled at her face by one of her friends is a huge understatement. The bomb reached it's intentional target causing a small explosion to erupt. Bambietta wasn't given the chance to cheer on her extraordinary meager luck when a body as fast as a lightning struck down on her jaw sending her flying to a nearby barrack. The rough crash destroyed the front part of the barrack and crumbled in heaps of rubble.

Landing gracefully, followed by Giselle and Lilitotto, Candice strolled down on the crumbled barrack. She briefly wondered what Division own this barrack, but the wonderment vanished when Giselle appeared by her side being awfully close to her hair.

"Wooooah! I wasn't expecting you to bitch smack poor Bambi like a rag doll, Candi! If I known any better I would of sworn you had the intention in killing her." Giselle noted with a dopey smile, not being subtle in her own playful pushing.

Candice yanked her arm away when Giselle tried to touch it, the Zombie girl pouted. The thunderbolt Quincy signed loudly, "It is obvious what just happened, Gigi. Bambi wasn't pulling back any punches. She didn't hesitate to blast back Meninas the moment she saw her, and probably us as well. I'm speaking for all of us and say that Bambietta's first 'boom' wasn't just to escape but to harm us as well. The second simply proves I'm right."

"No, no, no, no! Bambi is Bambi! And Bambi as a friend will never attack us like that. Besides... You." Giselle defended Bambietta's honor in the best of her abilities, logic! None of that dull logic though, but Giselle logic which became a thing the moment Giselle finished talking at the moment. Her logic is always a hundred percent right, proven by herself.

Candice brow twitched when Giselle managed her as a green light for Bambietta to blow up on.

The petite blonde, who was being quiet during the exchange decided to put in her two cents. "Gigi. What the hell are you babbling about?"

"The truth!" Giselle exclaimed, extending her arms out, never breaking their quickening and yet slow pace to Bambietta.

"You mean stupidity?" Candice asked nonchalantly, filing her nails using a green colored nail file that she pulled out of from her generous department of cleavage.

"Na'ah! My truth isn't stupid, you're stupid!" Giselle countered, wagging her finger to emphasize her point. How dare Candi come waltzing in like some princess cow and tainting her truthfulness with stupidity! Agh! This is why Giselle needs Bambietta at her side. The explosion loving Quincy always knew how to keep her calm and relax. So out of character!

"Saying crap like your 'truth' not being stupid is pretty stupid itself." Lilitotto stated.

Giselle creepily turned to her much smaller companion. "Lili, you're wrong," those three words froze the petite for a second before she continued her walking. Sometimes, okay a lot of times, Giselle's terrifying as hell.

Seeing her friend backing down brought a dopey smile to sprout forth on Giselle's face. "Goody, now let's grab me a Bambi!"

Breathing became a little more than a chore as time passed, kneeling down on the dirty cold ground. During the Exchange of words Bambietta made her way through the rubble and back out of the building. She waited for the opportunity to strike since running while the three are healthy is a risk that she rather not take. The Quincy used this time of wait in calming down her raging heart, lessen the pain of well... everything, and taking a much needed small breather until her 'friends' reached her destination.

Her mind was in shambles, but she put all the drama and questions on hold. First, she got to leave, but where to. Bambietta's plans were simple: Escape and hope not to get shot to death and/or zombified. However, now she can think thoroughly and roughly choose some locations to hide out in. As much as she'd like to retreat back to base and rest up, she knew that wasn't a option looking at the situation at hand.

Hueco Mundo is out of the picture since the Wandenreich practically own those soulless worthless piles cannibals. That leaves the human world... bite her in the ass. Her apparent friends unknowingly trapped Bambietta in a maze. Every decision while possible will lead to drastic repercussions. Go back Silbern and await punishment -meaning death- like a good little fool, no thanks. Escape and hide out in Hueco Mundo, high chances of being located and brought up or killed by one of Yhwach's Elite forces, most likely Gerard Valkyrie. There is also the minor chances of encountering a stronger than normal Hollow that'd be tough enough to wipe out Bambietta's injured state.

The human world, sadly, is the best choice in the manner. While still risky, can be founded by either her own group of Quincies or by one of the Soul Reapers. Last time she checked Urahara Kisuke lives in the human world and with his intelligence it wouldn't be far from saying he couldn't locate Bambietta.

Looking down at her bruised body Bambietta could only swear at her luck. Her Ransōtengai, a high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reishi, won't last for long. Keeping up this technique normally takes very little effort from a elite such as her, but thanks to rather lack of Reiastu she wasn't as positive nor confident in her abilites. Gasping softly, the Quincy forced her still hurting body towards a hole, big enough to fit a fist. Looking through the hole Bambietta knew she was running out of time, and fast!

"Damn it all." Bambietta muttered, nibbling her teeth in frustration.

Moments later, the three Quincy girls approached the barracks, still bickering. Bambietta silently swore and quickly charged up a good portion of Reiastu she was able to gather. This attack doesn't have to hit on mark, just enough to possibly damage the three and confuse them. Hopefully nothing bad will happen. 'Alright, I can do this. No biggie, just death if I fail.'

Tossing the unstable Reishi Bomb at the others, Bambietta with great haste stood up and dashed out of the building, blowing through a wall. Bambietta didn't bother to gaze at her destruction, pity, but she had more important things to do. Dozens of Reishi arrow passed Bambietta by, inches away from hitting their mark. Biting her lip rather roughly, Bambietta used Hirenkyaku to gain some more distance. Her accomplishment soon went to ruin when a pink haired figure came flying down on her.

With a small amount of struggle Bambietta managed to roll out of the cannon that is Meninas. She wasn't prepared for an arrow to pierce through her right wrist.

"Fuck!" Bambietta bellowed in rage, grasping her injured wrist and once again speeding away.

"Bambi, I wanna help you!" Came a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Piss off, Gigi!" Bambietta responded back, still grasping her wrist.

The bastards were still after her, damn it! She just knew! But what the hell can a half dead Quincy do against four fully energized Quincies? A diversion is needed, now. If there was ever a time for luck to shine upon her nows be the time.

Hearing a static sound Bambietta turned her head to the side to see Candice readying another attack. Just when Candice was about to strike down on her a large imposing figure appeared out of the blue and blocked the lightning bolt user attack, forcing her to regroup back with the others. The large imposing figure not giving a single glance swung his sword diagonally on Bambietta. The Zanpakutō just as speedy as the user ripped flesh as a knife to butter.

Bambietta coughed up huge portions of blood and kneel down on the floor. Her vision began to get blurring, her hearing still being functional heard the man spoke out his words.

"Which one of you small fries want to tangle with me first?" The large man spoke out, with a bloodthirsty grin. He impatiently slapped his sword on his shoulder before dashing towards the nearest Quincy, Candice. "Times up!"

Grasping her uniform Bambietta took in long breathes of air when the large one left. If her quick reflexes and usage of Blut Vene didn't came in time she would have died. Looking at the battlefield she can see that the man was putting up an astounding fight. He looks familiar, maybe one of the Special War Potentials. Whatever the case may be she knew she had to escape. Opening up the Gate of the Sun she half dragged her body into it, before closing.

She followed the short path to the Silberns before halting in her step and gaze down at the white flashes of light mist. Not much is said about the Gate, but rumors say it functions similar to a Garganta. A pathway made of Reishi used to travel between destinations...

Maybe if she... Maybe if she'd jump off she'll disappear from this world. Perhaps it'll bring her somewhere safe and... Wanted. To be honest her biggest regret is leaving behind her friends, never to see their faces... Never to enjoy their companion.

"Wow... Look at me... Being all sentimental over this friendship junk. Hahahah," Bambietta chuckled as tears began to flow down her eyelids, down to her cheeks, and eventually dripping down to the white flashes of light. "This is what I deserve for screwing up, huh? Was I so naughty that I deserve this kind of... Kind of... I don't think." Shaking her head and dropping it down, her bangs covered most of her face as hot tears drip down, fiercer then before.

"I don't need them! Fuck 'em! I-I... Why, damn it?" Falling down on her knees and smashing her fists on the Reishi created pathway, unknowingly absorbing large portions of Reiastu in a rapid succession. "Lili... Mennie... Candi..." Memories of them flesh through her minds in seconds. All the good, the bad, the funny, the boring, all those times they were a piece of her life and now? All gone because of one failure. "Gigi."

Bambietta's hat fell down into the blinding lights as she continued to slam her fists on the pathway.

"Put it together girl! You're tougher than this, Bambietta Basterbine! Crying is for pansy and weak little shits, no you!" The Quincy gave herself a pep talk, before breaking down again. "God damn it! Why does it hurt! I hate this, I hate everything about this stupid invasion! Fuck the thrill! Screw the joy! I j-just want my life back, agh!" Smashing her fist harshly the pathway caused it to crack bits.

Reiastu rising high, anger roaring for some stress relief, and this Gate was the perfect target.

"Screw everything!" Unleashing a unstable torrent of Reishi, crackling in glee. The random spouts of Reishi soon halted on bursting wildly but instead were sucked in by Bambietta, preparing one of her signature explosion.

Seconds soon became minutes as Bambietta continued charging at a rapid rate. Her stable level of Reishi Manipulation far extend at this point, now becoming a generally unknown bomb waiting to explode without permission if waited too long. Shouting out words of rage Bambietta detonated her massive bomb that was at least the size of two or so buildings stacked up. The explosion not only destroyed the Gate of the Sun but partial parts of the Silbern, mainly where the gate would normally open up.

The last thing Bambietta saw was a blinding light before everything went black.

* * *

The Partas Clan, a tribe found in the Northern Frontier Lands. A clan dedicated in killing Danger Beasts, fearsome hostile creatures that will attack any human on sight. The tribal leader, a tall middle-aged man with light blue hair worn in a mullet-like style and a short beard, gazed down on his people with a proud smile. Absently, he brushed his beard and watched as his daughter, a young girl with blue hair, carved open a lizard Danger Beast using only a dagger.

That girl is his pride and joy, alright. Teaching her his creed and view of life the girl kept it at heart. While concerns over Esdeath broken mentality over her ability in killing with a single batted eyelash kept on reappearing, he believed this mentality of hers while unhealthy is needed in her survival. He only hopes that this doesn't cloud her judgement in the future.

"The strong live and the weak die," bold words muttered by the tribal leader. This is the creed that kept him alive and strong, and so it'll keep Esdeath to survive through anything.

"Esdeath, we're leaving! Let the others worry about the small prey!" Her father shouted, gaining Esdeath's attention. With one last stab Esdeath stood up and walk towards her dad.

A blinding soared through the skies and crashed landed near the plains. The young girl changed direction and made her way on the crash site. Her father while worried didn't fear anything can truly kill her strong-willed daughter, however, he still followed suit just for added insurance.

A few other tribal men followed as well. Seven, he noted.

Once they arrive on the crash site they weren't able to see anything but the melting snow. Steam shrouded the hole made by whatever crashed. The tribal man fanned out the steam and little by little it, after a short while, the steam disperse and there huddled in a ball was a young black haired girl.

The girl wore a charred up uniform, bits and pieces of fell off as the time passes. What amazes him is the girl breathing and still living body. He's sure that impact like that would have killed any person upon landing, even he can see that. On a closer look Esdeath's father saw the weak looking bones and body structure, was the girl recently born? She surely doesn't look the age. He gave a rough guess and say that the girl is around Esdeath age, maybe a year or two younger.

The man isn't cruel and without a word pulled up the child and lapped her on his shoulder. While he does follow his own creed of "the strong live and the weak die," he did believe that if the girl should die that she die of own knowledge. Even his wife, who deeply misses and love, who died of being weak at least had the knowledge of the death. Dying while asleep in the freezing cold? This death should be frowned upon. So, he'll give the girl a chance at survival.

Glancing down at his precious daughter the man smiled. If the girl proves her worth at survival maybe the two could even be friends. Comrades readying a hunt and bringing back a successful meal. He'll raise the girl only after he measures her potential.

Who knows what lies ahead for the young black haired girl in the near future.

* * *

 **After what a year? I have decided that it's time to give this story another chance. However, as you see this one will be redone and changed immensely. The humor will still be there, but I'm going to make this redone version darker.**

 **If you're a reader that read my previous version (literally the same name just without the redone in it) then you might have noticed a couple of different things. One, my first chapter is far superior in word size compared to my first chapter on the other story. Two, I'm sure the story's plot beats my somewhat humored version of Bambietta crossing the lands and eventually reaching The Empire. Three, I've added more of a character depth for Bambietta in this one chapter alone, yay.**

 **And yes I've de-aged Bambietta to be around Esdeath age for a solid reason I swear! Maybe!**

 **While there has been many fan fictions out there with a similar premise I still think that the two growing up be neat to see. Also, I'm probably going to cover their childhoods entirely in the next chapter. I'm doing this since I remember, for the life of me I can't the name, someone saying how I shouldn't delay a story. The stupid me from before ignored this and created six or so chapters of pointless meaningless dialogue between Oc character interactions. It took me while just to introduce Leone in the story and by that time I gave up on it.**

 **With this redone version I hope to fix the many errors I've made in the past and form a overall better story. Will this story still have errors and some gray spots? Of course, but I'll do my absolute best in sending out a story that is worth reading, at the very least!**

 **Advice and pointing out error mistakes are all welcomed. Go ahead and leave a review and really tell me your thoughts on this first chapter and the so to speak reincarnation of this once dead story. I've hope you all enjoyed the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
